Game Talk
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Pseudo-sequel to Couch Talk. Finn doesn't like the idea of Blaine coming to the Hummel/Hudson family dinner. Two Chapters, tiny hint of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want him to come!"

Finn's voice exploded through the Hummel's kitchen. After a long week of school, glee, and basketball tryouts, all he wanted to do is play video games and sleep. But it was Friday, which meant he and his mom had family dinner with Burt and Kurt. It wasn't until he arrived at his almost-stepfather's house that he learned there would be another guest tonight: Blaine.

Finn only knew three things about Blaine: he was in a rival glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers, he was gay, and Kurt had a major thing for him. None of these were things Finn was cool with.

"What's the problem with him coming?" Carole asked, trying to figure out why her son was acting irrational.

"It's just weird, I don't know. I don't like it," he said.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, this is a family dinner," Finn answered. "This is supposed to be just us, you know? Like, a family. Not date night or whatever."

Carole sighed. "Blaine's a guest, a friend of Kurt's. If you want to invite Rachel or one of your basketball friends over next week, that's perfectly fine."

Finn shook his head and began pacing the kitchen. "That's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point, Finn?" Kurt asked from his seat at the kitchen table, looking very irritated. He glanced towards the timer on the oven, where his roast had twenty minutes left to cook. Finn stopped pacing around the kitchen to look at him.

"Well, first of all, you could have told me he was coming!" he said, volume of his voice escalating again. "How many times did I see you today at school? At glee club? You could have given me the head's up."

"I did tell you about dinner." Kurt said sharply.

"But not about him! How hard would it have been to go, 'oh, hi Finn, just so you know, my boyfriend's part of family dinner tonight'?" Kurt mumbled something about Blaine not being his boyfriend, but Finn spoke above him, continuing. "Someone could have asked me how I feel about this. Instead I show up here to find the guy's on his way."

"What do you want us to do, Finn?" his mother asked, sounding confused.

"Just… I don't know. Tell him it's just a family thing tonight. He can come over another time." _When I'm not here_, he mentally added.

Carole was shocked by her son's rudeness. "Blaine lives in Ashland, Finn. That's nearly two hours away, and he'll be here in a half hour. We're not going to tell him to turn around and go home because_ you_ thought it was family-only."

"I don't want him to come. I don't like this guy."

"Like him?" Kurt asked. "You haven't even met him!"

"And I don't want to meet him! He's either going to pull a Jesse and destroy the glee club, or, or – "

Finn cut himself off before he could finish that thought. He stared at the linoleum floor and sighed angrily. "You know what? Fine. He can come. But I won't eat with you guys."

The room was silent for a moment. _Finn Hudson_ was turning down a home-cooked meal because someone was coming to dinner. It screamed to Carole that there was something bigger going on than him just being upset for being kept out of the loop.

"Finn, honey, why don't you want to eat with us?" she said, asking the question slowly, looking into her son's eyes.

Finn could never keep a secret from his mother. If he was keeping a secret, be it as little as failing a test to thinking he had gotten Quinn pregnant, one look into his mother's eyes and he confessed.

"I don't feel comfortable eating with Kurt's boyfriend."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"No, but you want him to be!" he shouted back. "I hear how you talk about him, and that stupid expression you get when he texts you. This whole dinner tonight is going to be all about you trying to get with this guy. And I don't want to be a part of it! I've already gone through you putting your creepy moves on me. I'm not going to sit through dinner and watch it happen again. Especially not with some stuck-up, private school, flamboyant jerk that probably only wants to beat us at Sectionals and maybe get in your pants in the process."

"HEY!"

Finn jumped at the shout, turning to the sink where Burt stood. Even though the man looked livid at what he had just heard, it was clear he had not spoken. Finn closed his eyes and slowly turned around as he braced for the rest of his mother's anger.

"I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE I RAISED IN MY HOUSE IS THAT JUDGMENTAL AND IGNORANT! AND DISGUSTING, SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I HAVE NEVER, _NEVER_ BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, FINN! I – " her volume dropped as she started choking back tears. "I think you should go to your room. You're not welcome for dinner tonight."

"FINE!" he yelled back at his mother, grabbing his backpack and a bag of chips from the counter before storming out of the kitchen. He walked into Burt's office/storage room, which had been turned into a makeshift bedroom for him, and slammed the door behind him. He turned on the television and his PlayStation before sitting down, hoping to take out his anger on assassins and tune out the dinner that would be happening down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Finn only left his room once to go to the bathroom, and when he was situated back on the floor with his chips at his side and a death match beginning, he realized he had left the door opened when he had returned. He debated closing the door, or maybe even slamming it again to prove to his mother he was still upset, but decided he was too lazy to do so.

As he continued to make his way from battlefield to battlefield, he overheard bits and pieces of the conversation in the kitchen. His mom sounded very impressed with this Blaine kid, and she laughed loudly at something Kurt had said. Part of him wanted to know what was going on, but he wasn't about to humiliate himself again by walking out there and finding out.

So he sat in front of the television and played. He ran out of chips, but still played. He realized his phone was in the kitchen, and Puck was going to text him about a party at some Cheerio's house tomorrow, but still played. He was getting worse and worse at this damn game as he kept playing, but he still played.

"If you want to get onto that ledge, crouch as soon as you land."

He turned around in surprise. A boy about his age was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Blaine." The boy said, walking into the room and offering his hand to Finn, who looked at it without making any move to shake it.

"You're Blaine? The Blaine Kurt invited to dinner?"

"No, I'm not _that _Blaine. That's another one. There's about ten or twelve Blaines in that kitchen. It's Ohio's first Blaine Club meeting. It was so nice that the Hummels offered to host it.

"That was actually a little thing called a joke," Blaine added when he saw Finn's confused face. "I'm the Blaine that Kurt invited."

"Oh. I'm Finn," he said, finally grabbing Blaine's hand. "Wait, what did you say about the ledge?"

Blaine sighed and sat next to Finn. "The thing is, you're too tall to stand under the ledge. You'll hit your head and fall off. You need to crouch the whole time, especially when you land."

Finn tried his advice, and it worked perfectly. "Finally!" he exclaimed, moving to grab the sniper rifle hidden on the ledge. He paused the game and turned to look at Blaine. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I've played this before," he answered simply.

"You play _Call of Duty_?" Finn was dumbfounded.

"Gay guys can play video games, too," Blaine said, not taking any offence to the insinuation, laughing instead. "It's not my favorite thing to do, but it's fun. I go to an all boys' school; _Call of Duty_ is like the Bible to some of those guys. When they have gaming marathons I sometimes go and play."

Finn reached behind him and grabbed the extra controller. "Do you want to play now?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Kurt kind of kicked us out of the kitchen so he could finish preparing the dessert. So I figure I've got a few minutes."

After saving his game and switching to multiplayer mode, Finn and Blaine started playing.

"So, what's going on out there?" Finn asked, gesturing towards the kitchen with his head.

"Just dinner. Kurt's a great cook. Your mom's really sweet; I like her."

Finn nodded, keeping his eyes on the game.

"Kurt told me you thought I was 'here to pull a Jesse St. James' and sabotage New Directions," Blaine said. "Just so you know, that's not the case."

Again, Finn nodded.

"I mean it. We Warblers take great pride in defeating our opponents respectfully. And I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that to Kurt."

The screen flashed red as Blaine executed Finn's soldier. The football player sat there, shocked that the boy who was talking about glee club and Kurt was kicking his ass in _Call of Duty._ He must have sat there too long, for Blaine patted his back and told him to stop mourning the death of a fictional fighter.

"No, dude, it's not that. It's just…. You're like, the complete opposite of what I was expecting."

Blaine looked a little taken aback. "What were you expecting?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know."

"A stuck-up, private school, flamboyant jerk that probably only wants to beat you at Sectionals and get into Kurt's pants?"

Hearing his own words thrown back at him made Finn flinch. "Kurt told you that too?"

"Yeah. He was more upset about it than I was. He told me that maybe I shouldn't have come, and just wait until you came around. He's pretty bummed you're not out there."

"Really?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. "And I told him what better way to prove to you that I'm not any of those things than by coming." He turned to Finn, tone suddenly serious. "Do you honestly think I'm any of what you said?"

Finn took a moment to let it all set in. He had always pictured Blaine as a cross between Jesse and Kurt, seeing as the former was a conceited rival singer and the latter was gay, and Blaine was supposed to be both. But Finn didn't get either vibe by looking at Blaine. He dressed similar to Kurt – bright blue button-down shirt, tight-fitting vest, dark skinny jeans and converses – and did his hair with the same side part. Other than that, they didn't look that alike. Nor did Blaine seem conceited or overly preppy, like the kids in Lima who went to the Catholic school across town. And he did seem pretty sincere about that stuff he said about glee and Kurt.

Blaine wasn't anything like Finn had thought.

"You're just a normal guy."

"I'd like to think so," Blaine said, laughing. "You're pretty normal yourself. You should have dessert with us."

"I don't know about that," Finn said. "I was kind of a jerk earlier to Kurt and my mom."

"Then why wait until later to try and fix it? Besides, if Kurt tries to feed me more than he already has I'm going to have to pull out my 'fat uniform' for school."

Finn laughed. "Now you remind me of Kurt."

The two shut of the television and made their way into the living room, where Burt and Carole were on the couch watching _Jeopardy_ and waiting for Kurt to call them back for dessert. They both turned around and watched as Finn followed Blaine across the room into the kitchen.

"So, I was searching for the bathroom, and look who I found instead," Blaine said, pointing over his shoulder at Finn. The two almost-stepbrothers exchanged silent glances, Kurt's full of anger and suspicion while Finn was meek and apologetic. Blaine stood between the two of them wearing a confident smirk.

"Oh, come on, do I have to do _everything_ myself?" Blaine asked when the two brothers refused to speak to each other. "Finn, tell Kurt what you said about me."

Kurt's eyes widened as he waited for Finn's words, not knowing what kind of conversation he and Blaine had had. Finn cleared his throat and took a deep breath, noticing out of the corner of his eye that his mother and Burt were standing at the doorway.

"I told Blaine that he's a pretty normal guy."

"Did you hear that, Kurt? I'm normal!" Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for a hug. "A guy like me, normal. Never in my life have I been so happy to be considered normal!"

Kurt shared the same expression of shock as his father and Carole did. "You think he's normal?"

"He's also better than me at video games."


End file.
